los sombras de un pasado
by Lily17
Summary: la hija de Shaoran y Sakura es la unica esperanza que queda de ellos dos...¿que pasa cuando algo horroroso ocurre?
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!! Esta es mi primer historia que hago aquí, espero que les guste.....  
  
Prologo.  
  
"Sé que algunas personas les va a afectar, lo que voy a hacer en este momento, pero es necesario para mi dejar de pensar en cosas estúpidas... perdónenme todos ustedes, en especial tu me querida hija, en este momento te veo y aunque no estaré contigo, yo siempre te cuidare... desde que mi querida Sakura murió nunca mas he tenido un momento de tranquilidad, así que es mejor reunirme con ella, muchos lo tomaran como egoísmo, pues dejo a una hija sola, pero yo sé que ella llegara a perdonarme y de no ser así ya será opinión de ella. Te quiero mucho mi querida hija y Sakura estaré contigo para siempre Adiós"  
  
Aquella carta era la más trágica que había escrito en toda su vida. No No era hora de acobardarse ya tenia todo listo, pensó en su querida Sakura, luego miro a la bebe que dormía, pensó en que ella llegaría a ser feliz... Si lo seria y el estaria orgulloso... Telefoneo a casa de la mejor amiga de su querida Sakura, no había nadie, pero la contestadota le sirvió cuando ella llegara encontraría a su hija, pero no a el... Observo la pistola que estaba sobre la mesa la cogió y lentamente se la llevo a la cabeza... Miro por ultima vez a su hija y sonrio "te quiero" después...nada solo una bebe que lloraba y un hombre acostado..... 


	2. el cumpleaños inolvidable

el cumpleaños inolvidable  
  
-¡¡felicidades!!- las tres personas que estaban ahí gritaron eso, en cuanto la joven apagara esas velas... Era su cumpleaños 16 y seria él ultimo pastel que tendría. Sakura Li sonrió al ver que su deseo se cumpliría, ahora venia la parte mas interesante: Los regalos Sakura Li era casi igual a su madre, los mismos ojos verdes su misma sonrisa, su cabello era mas oscuro y su carácter era amigable, aunque siendo pequeña a veces inspiraba cierta desconfianza, pero no era nada serio. -ten querida-dijo una mujer, que no era mas que Tomoyo Daidouji, pero con la diferencia de que ya no tenia 10 años, ahora tenia 34 años y se habia casado con Eriol, fuera de eso seguia siendo la misma, tenia esos bonitos ojos azules y su cabello era mas corto. Al lado de Tomoyo estaba sentada Hikaru Hiraguizawa... Hikaru tenia la misma edad que sakura, tenia los ojos azules como su madre y su padre algo enigmáticos y llenos de astucia, era muy observadora y usaba anteojos, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura. Hikaru le guiño un ojo, ya que ella ya le habia entregado su regalo. -bien es mi turno-dijo la voz al fondo, era Eriol Hiraguizawa. Sakura temblaba de alegria... Los regalos del tio Eriol, siempre eran extraños y muy enigmáticos, vasto con el regalo de 14 años, ya que el le habia regalado un tablero con caracteres chinos que no dejo de apuntarla con su luz azul hasta que el tio intervino, o como el de los 10 años , que fue un espada bastante extraña... Ahora esperaba el regalo de 16, sakura cruzo los dedos bajo la mesa deseando que no se tratara de algo extraño... -aquí esta-dijo sonriente sakura lo vio extrañada, pues parecia un paquete comun y corriente se encogio de hombros y lo tomo -bien, Hikaru, Sakura-dijo Tomoyo las chicas entendieron y se fueron cada una a su cuarto. En cuanto sakura entro, abrio el paquete de la tia Tomoyo: Habia una muñeca ahí Y una nota que decia: "felicidades.... cuando tu madre y eramos niñas, yo le regale esta muñeca, ya que la hice yo misma, espero que la conserves, como tu madre la conservo te quiere tu tia Tomoyo"  
  
sakura la sacon con cuidado, era una muñeca con cabello castaño y vestida extrañamente, pero a sakura no le importo y la dejo aun lado de su cama, en una mesa de noche... se preparo para el reglo de el tio Eriol pero su desilusión fue grande era un libro algo extraño, pues tenia a un leon de ojos dorados en la portada y algo que decia: "THE CLOW" aunque sakura y hikaru tenian magia, nunca se les habia dicho de donde -vaya un regalo normal-se dijo Sakura-veamos que dice la nota- "querida Sakura este libro pertenecio a tu madre, espero que lo cuides, como ella lo hizo y quizas descubras su secreto" Sakura miro el libro con curiosidad ¿acaso tenia un secreto? Si era así queria saberlo a como diera lugar... Intento abrirlo pero estaba cerrado Cuando se dio por vencida no tuvo mas que en pensar en su suerte, como le habían dicho su madre habia muerto al nacer ella, pero ¿y su padre? ¿acaso nunca le dirian que paso con el? ¿por qué no le decian como habia muerto o tenian miedo de decircelo? Recordo sus anteriores regalos: la espada y el tablero... Sabia de quien era De su padre Miro aquell foto que tanto le gustaba En ella habia una mujer joven y muy bonita abrazada a un hombre Era su madre y su padre Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li Sus nombres era lo unico que sabia de ellos y eran sus padres... Volvio su atención al libro y otra vez intento abrirlo -vamos....abrete-dijo mientras trataba de abrirlo, pero sin querer lo tiro pero no cayo se sostuvo en el aire, Sakura lo vio asustada....entonces se abrio y de el salio un peluche amarillo sakura corrio al otro lado de su habitación ¿qué estaba sucediendo? -que intentas hacer-grito aquel peluche-matarme- Sakura no contesto -¿quién eres, donde esta Sakura?-pregunto el peluche -Espera un momento- agrego asustado y reviso el libro, dio un suspiro de alivio las cartas seguían ahí -bien, ¿dónde esta Sakura?-pregunto el peluche Sakura estaba realmente asustada ¿quién demonios era ese peluche? -yo...yo me llamo Sakura-balbuceo -pero tu no puedes ser Sakura, mi ama, ella tendría mas de 30 y tu apenas eres una mocosa....donde esta Sakura Kinomoto-grito desesperado -espera....Sakura Kinomoto era mi madre-dijo Sakura -tu que....espera como te llamas-pregunto el peluche -Sakura Li y tengo 16 años y no soy ninguna mocosa-dijo recordando el agravio -Sakura Li!!!!, pero tu....-el peluche estaba apunto de desmayarse -¿por qué le regalaste el libro?-pregunto la mujer -vaya, aun eres observadora-murmuro el hombre -no bromes Eriol, es serio-dijo la mujer preocupada -mira Tomoyo es hora qde que conozca la verdad, ¿te aseguro que mañana preguntara por algo muy importante?-murmuro Eriol -y que preguntara-dijo Tomoyo -no es algo facil, pero se que ella se estara preguntando como murio su padre-dijo Eriol -preguntara....eso-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida es momento de que ella lo sepa-dijo Eriol-solo sabe como murio su madre- -pero nunca podria decirle que su padre se suicido-dijo Tomoyo -no te preocupes, ella sabra como reaccionar- -espero que tengas razon...-  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola me llamo Lily y tengo 14 años, es la primera historia que publico aquí y espero que les guste, agradezco mucho a la persona que me dejo el review.... 


	3. recuerdos

"recuerdos"  
  
"-Sakura- -hola, Tomoyo.....creo que me lastime-dijo la chica -pero que te paso-respondió preocupada -es algo largo, pero perdóname, yo....arruine la obra, no podré actuar...veras, desde hace muchos días eh ido al parque, siempre me sentaba en el mismo banco, y el siempre estaba junto al mío, aunque estaba alejado no podía verlo bien, pero yo le veia y el a mi...hoy no aparecio...¡que importa! Pero me sentí triste y me cai... -Sakura, no tienes que disculparte, lo siento Sakura, lo siento mucho...." -Sakura que haces-pregunto la mujer Sakura se puso nerviosa, no seria fácil engañar a la tía, pues ella nunca comía después de la cena... -nada....solo me dio un poco de hambre-dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa, aunque no pudo engañar a Tomoyo -pero...tu nunca comes después de la cena-le respondió -bueno...creo que por la emoción si me dio hambre- -bien no importa-dijo Tomoyo, no muy convencida-"Sakura siempre decia que tenia hambre, para poder alimentar a kero" ¡Alimentar a kero! Entonces.....acaso el estaria -la respuesta es si, querida Tomoyo-dijo una voz Tomoyo no contesto nada Sakura subio corriendo las escaleras, por poco y la tia Tomoyo la descubre, aunque aun no estaba a salvo pues solo faltaba burlar a... -Hikaru.....-dijo Sakura al llegar arriba -es comida lo que llevas....pero tu nunca...-dijo enigmatica -lo se...nunca como después de la cena, pero no se pero hoy si me dieron ganas, ehhh ya me tengo que dormir- -claro Sakura-dijo sonriendo y sakura se fue aun preocupada por como se lo tomaria Hikaru.. -no creo, Sakura, que esa comida sea para ti...bien pero de todos modos aunque no me lo digas terminare por descubrirlo- -hay me costo trabajo traerlo-dijo Sakura mientras Kero devoraba las galletas que Sakura le habia traido-no fue facil burlar a la tia Tomoyo, aunque creo que ni siquiera la burle, y que decir del tio y Hikaru- -¿Tomoyo se caso?-pregunto kero -pensé que lo sabias-respondio Sakura -no, creo que fue después de que la pobre Sakura enfer....nada- -mi madre....enfermara, que significa esto, pensé que yo...- -ehhhh-kero se puso nervioso seguro ella no sabria nada de eso-mejor dime que paso con Tomoyo- -ya te dije que se caso, pero se me hace extraño...bueno no importa...se caso con el tio, Eriol Hiraguizawa-respondió Sakura -ahh, con Eriol...¡Hiraguizawa!-grito -Sakura, pasa algo-se oyo una voz detrás de la puerta -no nada, siento haber gritado lo que pasa es que... me asuste....si...eso paso, hasta mañana Hikaru-dijo Sakura demasiado nerviosa. -si tu lo dices-respondio y se fue -no me creyo-suspiro "-Daidouiji que te pasa-pregunto la chica -no me paso nada-dijo la joven de los ojos azules parecía que iba a llorar... -no te pasa nada, oh Daidouji no seas mala, dime....espera ya se, fue el maldito de Yamamoto ¿verdad?-dijo enfadada -veo que ya te enteraste tambien de lo que...- -es un idiota, como pudo decir eso, Daidouji...te pasa algo-dijo alarmada la verdad la joven se habia dejado caer en una silla cercana se toco la frente como si se le doliera -no, muchas gracias, Uragami-agradecio la joven, llamada Ayame Uragami, se hinco y miro fijamente a la joven Daidouji -Daidouji, no le hagas caso, este idiota no tiene razon, mira que decir que Kinomoto es su novia, me gustaria que te viera bien, se daria cuenta de que tambien eres bonita....¡Vamos Animate!...así que la distraida de Kinomoto se cayo, vaya, entonces tu haras el papel de Julieta, y veras que pronto te encontraremos un Romeo...ven-y le agarro la muñeca y la condujo a un sitio cerrado-te dejare sola un momento, descansa, yo le quitare un poco de tiempo al ingles, además no creo que se moleste, y mientras como, descansa, piensa...no se, entendido, oh creo que es el, tu quedate tranquila, te esperamos-dijo sonriendo y se fue para atender al ingles que habia llegado. En el fondo se sentia muy bien por tener por amigas a Sakura y a Ayame Uragami. Respiro hondo y dejo que llegaran todos sus temores Aun recordaba a Yamamoto gritándole: "eres horrible, mira que fingir ante Mi novia que eres su amiga, solo para lastimarla y quedarte con el papel, pues no se te va hacer, renuncio no voy a hacer de Romeo siSakura no esta, eres fea te crees hermosa pero no lo eres, me oyes...NO LO ERES...! aquellas palabras aun zumbaban en sus oidos....NO LO ERES" -señora, se siente bien- -si lo siento-dijo Tomoyo al darse cuenta de que se habia quedado pensando en eso se oyo un ruido horrible...como de alguien que caia.. -la señorita Sakura, de nuevo se desperto tarde-murmuro la sirvienta -¿tarde?- se pregunto Tomoyo-pero no lo es -quizás puso el despertador mas temprano-dijo la sirvienta en efecto por que Sakura bajo corriendo las escaleras con el iniforme medio puesto y con su cabello a medio despeinar, por error se habia despertado temprano. Aun recordaba su platica con kero después de que Hikaru hablara a traves de la puerta -son solo cartas, no es así-pregunto -claro que no, son cartas creadas por el mago clow, quien tambien fue mi creador, pero ya deberías saber eso ¿no?- -por que-pregunto -se supone que Tomoyo se caso con Eriol así que, por lo tanto a esa chica, Hikaru y a ti, te debieron explicar...- -Explicar que-dijo Sakura mas confundida -No lo sabes!!!, acaso no sabes que Eriol Hiraguizawa es la reencarnación de Clow!!!!-grito kero, en realidad se habia equivocado en decir eso. -Sakura, como, pero si es temprano-dijo Tomoyo sin creerlo -aun es temprano, ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!-grito -ya no importa mejor come y arreglate-rio Tomoyo al ver que era igual a su madre -si tia- dijo y la vio por un momento anoche kero le habia dicho todo lo que ellos ocultaban, claro no todo.pero no podia dejar de pensar en el tio, ¿cómo era posible que el fuera una reencarnación? Sabia perfectamente que tenia magia, ¿pues de donde sacaria sus poderes Hikaru, si la Tia Tomoyo no tenia? Suspiro Por fin después de varios años de vivir confundida, se acababan. Pero ni kero le pudo decir como murieron sus padres, aunque estuvo a punto de decir como habia muerto su madre. En eso Hikaru bajo feliz y triunfante.. -te has levantado temprano-dijo al ver a Sakura -ehhhh si-recordando su pequeño error -hoy salimos de vacaciones de verano, que bien no crees-pregunto sonriente Hikaru se parecia mucho a su mama, pero tambien tenia las "raras" costumbres de su padre -si-respondio Sakura -hay algo que tengo que mostrarte, pero en la escuela te parece-pregunto poniendo esa mirada que la hacia temblar -"que sera"-penso después de almorzar y arreglarse bien, Sakura y Hikaru cogieron sus almuerzos y se fueron. Para ir a la escuala, tenian que cruzar un infinidades de parques y plazas, pero habia un en especial que solian visitar.estaba muy cerca de su casa, aunque no se lo podria llamar precisamente "casa". Después de tanto caminar y platicar llegarona al salon, como eran las unicas Hikaru aprovecho: -sabes, Sakura, hoy grabe algo muy extraño en tu habitación-dijo mientras ponia la videocámara y se mostraba la habitación de ella y un cajon abierto y ..... KERO -que es eso, Hikaru-dijo con una gigantes gota y habia cierto nerviosismo -no lo ves bien-y apreto un boton y se pudo distinguir bien efectivamente Kero se encontraba ahí comiendo algo de lo que Sakura le habia traido.... -¡LOSIENTO SAKURA!!!- -kero......-dijo la joven -ella me descubrio, tenias razon es muy inteligente, lo siento......  
  
es el capitulo dos, me agrada que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo muchas gracias en el proximo capitulo sakura no se imagina lo que es saber como murieron sus padre, kero hace su aparición ante Tomoyo y habra muchas sorpresas..... 


End file.
